The Apex Spider
by EmbroideredDeath
Summary: A group of people, wanting to make a Superior race for them to enslave. A race that has the capability of conquering planets within a week. A race made by the finest of materials. But what happens when the the beginning four of the race deviant and run. What happens when one isn't like his brothers and because of that, hates himself. You'll just have to read and see.
1. Lore

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N: This is a crossover story, but it ain't your run of the mill crossover story, no. This crossover story will not only have the Marvel and DC universes featured in it, but it'll also have the Harry Potter universe, the League of Legends universe, the Overwatch universe, the Huniepop universe, the Crush Crush universe, the Ben 10 universe, the Mortal Kombat universe, the Pokemon universe, the Alien vs. Predator universe, the Five Nights at Freddy's universe, the Doki Doki Literature Club universe, the Scooby Doo universe, the Last of Us universe, the Michael Vey universe, the Street Fighter universe, the Soulcalibur universe, the Inheritance Cycle universe and, possibly more universes if suggested or if I wanna torture myself some more. But it will have what most stories on this site, that I've read at least, have: a harem/coven! **

**Now I know you might be thinking-oh, it's one of those stories. Now, I'll be straight with you, it sorta is. It'll have lemons and such, but it'll take some time before that stuff happens, you know character development and such, so that it is romantic and heart felt when it finally does. And girls can still be suggested from any universe, even if the universe the girl hails from isn't in the story, I'll just have to add it in. And if you wanna see pokemon join the harem, and not just the women, let me know.**

**Now, this story revolves around, you guessed it, Spider-man! But it ain't your typical Spider-man, as you'll find out while reading the story. No, it's my version of Spider-man if he were to ever exist in this mashup of universes. This first chapter is just a prologue, but it explains a lot of the information needed to understand the story. But enough stalling! On with the story, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or franchises named, and or listed. They are owned by their respective companies and I am not making any profit of this story.**

_**Lore**_

Alright, this story is a pretty unique AU. Everything but the main solar system of the Milky Way is pretty much the same. But, this 'new' solar system has a lot more planets, and a planetary anomaly that I'mma call Kinetic 13. Now, this solar system has 20 planets in it, 13 of those planets are grouped up together. That grouping of planets is Kinetic 13. How the grouping is formulated, is that there is a central planet that then has 12 planets orbiting it. The planets are the same size and weight, so they share orbital dominance with one another, but they never break the mold they have been fixed in. The mold being a group of planets that sort of make a bullseye. The planets stay in their fixed positions within the 'habitable' zone of the solar system. The 'habitable' zone being where the earth in real life currently orbits.

Now, the moons strictly orbit the planets that they have been 'assigned.' These rules don't apply to the middle planet though. The middle planet shares the other planets' moons. Meaning that the middle planet has 12 moons that orbits it. Now, the middle planet can have all 12 of the moons orbiting it at one time, but it never has no moons orbiting it. The moons don't even technically orbit the middle planet. The moons, when they're facing towards the middle planet, just stay in an almost fixed position for a few hours before disappearing out of the sky of the middle planet.

Now certain events will happen because of the way Kinetic 13 works. Some events involve the moons in certain positions, the middle planet being in a certain rotation with the right amount of moons in the right spots, and so on. But, festivals will also be apart of some of these events, though this is strictly talking about events that will happen on the middle planet.

Now, each planet is identical to one another in terms of size and weight, but each planet will have its own unique ecosystems and animals. This is because the different planets will be in different parts of the 'habitable' zone. Meaning that the planets went through different evolutions and time periods to harbor sentient life. This doesn't mean each planet will be entirely different from one another. That won't be, because some of the planets will technically be in the same 'habitable' zone area, just not at the same time.

Now onto the planets themselves. Each planet in the Kinetic 13 will have a different name and different 'universe' inhabiting it, i.e. marvel and what not. The middle planet, I have decided, is gonna be Earth. This means that everything is gonna be the same except for a few things, i.e. holidays, events, and cosmic events, like solar and lunar eclipses. The 'universe' I have designated to Earth, is Marvel. This means that there will be little change to anything Marvel because it's still Earth,

Next is the outer planets facing towards Mars. The closest one to Mars is gonna be named Discordia. Now, Discordia houses the 'universe' Pokemon. There's not much to change there because a lot of the stuff is already made for me, but of course I will be making some changes in the history and what not. This planet, and universe in general, won't be as involved in the main story as others but it will still play a role.

The planet to the right of Discordia is Eros. Now Eros is gonna be a pretty passive planet since it houses the Huniepop, Crush Crush, Doki Doki Literature Club, Scooby Doo, and Alien vs. Predator 'universes.' This planet will have a completely made up environment and what not and will have a sort of lore made up by me to explain why animals will be able to talk on this planet. This planet won't be as involved in the main story either.

The planet to the left of Discordia is Earth Realm. Now, Earth is different from Earth Realm. Earth Realm is a military and tribal inspired planet. Now, Earth Realm is just the name of the planet. The planet is divided in two: Outworld and the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary will be acting as Mortal Kombat's Earth Realm in the Mortal Kombat lore. But I still need to get to the 'universes' that inhabit Earth Realm. Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, and Soul Calibur will be the inhabitants of this planet. Now Earth Realm will have a bigger role in the main story.

The planet left to Earth Realm is Thanatos. Thanatos is the planet that houses the Last of Us 'universe.' Now, to make the timeline of the Last of Us game meet my agenda, I have shortened the time period in which the fungus outbreak started. Now instead of the outbreak being 20 years in length, it has been only 16 years in length. The breakout happening 2 years before Ellie's birth. Now, Thanatos won't play a massive part in the main story, but it still plays a pretty big role. I might even make the outbreak shorter if I want it too so stay vigilant about updates with that.

Next up is the planet to the right of Eros: Bia. Bia is the planet that houses the Ben Ten 'universe.' Now this 'universe' and planet has a pretty massive role in the main story. Of course there will be team ups with this plants heros quite often. But other than that it stays relatively similar to the regular Ben Ten events and what not.

Now onto the planets that are closer to Venus than Mars. The planet closest to Venus is Vulcan. Vulcan is a hotter planet, that doesn't have any biological life on it. The only 'life' on the planet is robotic. This means, that the FNAF 'universe' will be on this planet, but it is different than regular FNAF. You'll see when I start releasing chapters to the story. Oh, and this planet has one sole ruler and he's pretty chill. He's known as the A.I. Ultron.

Alright, onto the planet to the right of Vulcan: Runeterra. This planet is the League of Legends planet. Some of you might know of lol, and you'll know pretty much what might this planet entail. Of course it will have my own flare to it but it should, in theory, pretty much stay the same to its own lore and what not.

The planet to the left of Vulcan is: Alagaesia. Same as Runeterra, I'll try to keep it as untouched as possible but it will have some big changes to it and what not, due to me adding stuff to it. Now, I haven't read the last book to the Inheritance Cycle, but I sorta know what happens in it, but because I haven't read it, I'll probably write it how I see fit and it won't match up at all with the real story line.

The planet to the left of Alagaesia is: Atlas. Now this planet harbors the 'universe' of Harry Potter. Now of course, this will have quite a few changes made by me. Some changes being minor, and others being major. A minor one being Dumbledore not being gay. It's not that I don't think it's possible, it's just that I don't see him being gay. Plus, I simply don't think it matters, I just brought it up to trigger people who want Dumbledore to be gay. Anyways, a big change will be that Dumbledore won't die as he did. He'll die only after Voldemort has finally died. You'll see how that happens later on in the story.

Next planet. The one to the right of Runeterra is: Omega. This planet holds the 'universe' of Overwatch. This one will have major changes and what not with what I have planned for it in general. First is that Talon will have been a thing for a long time. Talon will also have had been, at one point in time, a good organization. Anyways, onto the last two planets!

The last two planets are in the same orbital path as Earth, so there will be quite a few similarities between the three. The first of these two planets is to the right of Omega: Chaos. Chaos is the planet that will be harboring the 'universe' of Michael Vey. This will have a few changes, such as Zara not dying, Michael's dad being killed in the events of the last book, Zara not dying, and a few other things. Michael and everyone else will also be getting a few new powers, probably. Now, the last planet, the one to the left of Atlas: Order. This planet will hold, you guessed it! The DC 'universe.' This will undergo the same changes as the rest, and you'll just have to wait to find out what changes have been made.

That's it for now, if you have any questions, ask. I'll answer them in the beginning of every chapter. If you need clarity about everything that is going to happen, just tell me. The harem list for Peter so far will be going up right after this chapter is posted. Any thoughts on that, tell me. And like I said in the beginning, if you want to help me get more chapters out, on a weekly basis, pm me. Anyways, I'll see you in the first chapter a.k.a. Chapter 3. Lol.


	2. Harem List

**Name Universe Alignment**

_**A's**_

Abigail (MV) _**Good**_

Abira (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Abyss (marvel) _**Good**_

Academy Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

Aerophibian-Swift (B1) _**Bad**_

Aether Wing Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Agony-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Ahri (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Aiko (huniepop) _**Good**_

Akali (lol) _**Good**_

Alexa (pm) _**Good**_

Alicia Spinnet (harry potter) _**Good**_

All-star Akali (lol) _**Good**_

Alouette (pm) _**Good**_

Alpha (crush crush) _**Good**_

Alura Zor-El (dc) _**Good**_

Ambitious Elf Jinx (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Amelia Voght (marvel) _**Bad**_

American Dream-Shannon Carter (marvel) _**Good**_

Amethyst-Amaya (dc) _**Good**_

Amethyst Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Ana (overwatch) _**Good**_

Ana Cortes (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Andi (pm) _**Good**_

Andrea (pm) _**Good**_

Angela-Aldrif Odinsdottir (marvel) _**Good**_

Angelina Johnson (harry potter) _**Good**_

Anima (pm) _**Good**_

Animax-Blake Schiel (marvel) _**Bad**_

Antiope (dc) _**Good**_

Anti-Venom-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Anivia (lol) _**Good**_

Annie (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Annie Proctor (pm) _**Good**_

Anodite-Gwen Tennyson (B1) _**Good**_

Appoplexian-O/C (B1) _**Good**_

Aquagirl-Tula (dc) _**Good**_

Arcade Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

Arcade Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Arcade Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Arcade Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Arclight Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Arctic Warfare Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Arisia Rrab-Cindy Simpson (dc) _**Good**_

Aristocrat Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Armor-Hisako Ichiki (marvel) _**Good**_

Artemis-Artemis of Bana-Mighdall (dc) _**Good**_

Artemis Crock (dc) _**Good/Bad**_

Arya (IhC) _**Good**_

Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Ashe-Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe (overwatch) _**Bad**_

Ashrah (mk) _**Good**_

Astrid (pm) _**Good**_

Atli (marvel) _**Good**_

Atlantean Syndra (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Audrey (huniepop) _**Good**_

Aviator Irelia (lol) _**Good**_

Ayano (crush crush) _**Good**_

Ayumi (pm) _**Good**_

_**B'**_

Ballora (fnaf) _**Good**_

Bandit Sivir (lol) _**Bad**_

Barbeque Leona (lol) _**Good**_

Batgirl-Barbara Gordon (dc) _**Good**_

Batgirl-Cassandra Cain (dc) _**Good**_

Battle Academia Katarina (lol) _**Good**_

Battle Academia Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Battleborn Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Battle Bunny Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Battle Regalia Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

Batwoman-Rochelle Wayne (dc) _**Good**_

Bear Cavalry Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Bearverly (crush crush) _**Good**_

Beast Hunter Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Beli (huniepop) _**Good**_

Bellatrix Lestrange (harry potter) _**Bad**_

Betty Brant (marvel) _**Good**_

Bewitching Janna (lol) _**Bad**_

Bewitching Morgana (lol) _**Bad**_

Bewitching Nidalee (lol) _**Bad**_

Big Barda-Barda Free (dc) _**Good**_

Bilgewater Katarina (lol) _**Bad**_

Bird of Prey Anivia (lol) _**Good**_

Birdy (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Black Canary-Dinah Drake (dc) _**Good**_

Black Cat-Felicia Hardy (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Blackfire-Komand'r (dc) _**Bad**_

Blackfrost Anivia (lol) _**Bad**_

Black Mamba-Tanya Sealy (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Black Queen-Selene Gallio (marvel) _**Bad**_

Blacksmith Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

Black Swan-Yabbet Turru (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Blackthorn Morgana (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Black Widow-Natasha Romanova (marvel) _**Good**_

Blade Mistress Morgana (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Blade Queen Lissandra (lol) _**Bad**_

Blanca (pm) _**Good**_

Blanche (pm) _**Good**_

Bleez (dc) _**Bad**_

Blitzen-Valerie Kameya (dc) _**Good**_

Blood Moon Akali (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Blood Moon Diana (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Blood Moon Elise (lol) _**Bad**_

Blood Moon Evelynn (lol) _**Bad**_

Blood Moon Kalista (lol) _**Good**_

Blood Moon Sivir (lol) _**Bad**_

Bloodstone Lissandra (lol) _**Bad**_

Blossom (pm) _**Good**_

Bombshell-Lana Baumgartner(Daughter) (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Bombshell-Lori Baumgartner(Mother) (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Boneclaw Shyvana (lol) _**Good**_

Bonnibel (crush crush) _**Good**_

Bonnie (fnaf) _**Good**_

Bonnie (pm) _**Good**_

Boodikka (dc) _**Good**_

Bouncing Betty-Betty (marvel) _**Bad**_

Brainiac 8-Indigo (dc) _**Bad**_

Brianna (pm) _**Good**_

Brigitte Lindholm (overwatch) _**Good**_

Buccaneer Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Bullet Angel Kai'sa (lol) _**Good**_

BumbleBee-Karen Duncan (marvel)_**Good**_

Bunny Brennan (marvel) _**Good**_

_**C's**_

Caitlin Fairchild (dc) _**Good**_

Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Calypso-Calypso Ezili (marvel) _**Bad**_

Candy Cane Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Camille (lol) _**Good**_

Cammy White (SF) _**Good**_

Captain Marvel-Carol Danvers (marvel) _**Good**_

Captain Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Carlie Cooper (marvel) _**Good**_

Carnage-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Caroline (pm) _**Good**_

Cassandra (pm) _**Good**_

Cassandra Alexandra (SC) _**Good**_

Cassie (crush crush) _**Good**_

Cassie Cage (mk) _**Good**_

Cassiopeia (lol) _**Bad**_

Cassy (MV) _**Good**_

Catseye-Sharon Smith (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Catwoman-Selina Kyle (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Celeste (huniepop) _**Good**_

Celeste Cuckoo (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Celestine Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Chai Xianghua (SC) _**Good**_

Challenger Ahri (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Challenger Nidalee (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Championship Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Championship Kalista (lol) _**Good**_

Championship Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Championship Shyvana (lol) _**Good**_

Charmcaster (B1) _**Bad**_

Cheetah-Barbara Minerva (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Cherry (pm) _**Good**_

Cheryl (pm) _**Good**_

Cheshire-Jade Nguyen (dc) _**Bad**_

Chica (fnaf) _**Good**_

Cho Chang (harry potter) _**Good**_

Chun-Li (SF) _**Good**_

Circe (dc) _**Bad**_

Cir-El-Mia (dc) _**Good**_

Clair (pm) _**Good**_

Claire (pm) _**Good**_

Claudina (pm) _**Good**_

Cocoa (pm) _**Good**_

Colleen Wing (marvel) _**Good**_

Conqueror Karma (lol) _**Bad**_

Commando Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Copper (dc) _**Good**_

Copperhead-Nora Park (dc) _**Bad**_

Corsair Quinn (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Cosmic Dusk Xayah (lol) _**Good**_

Cosmic Enchantress Lulu (lol) _**Good**_

Cosmic Queen Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Coven Camille (lol) _**Bad**_

Coven Lissandra (lol) _**Bad**_

Cowgirl Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Crimson Elite Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Crimson Viper-Maya (SF) _**Good**_

Crystal (marvel) _**Good**_

Cynthia (pm) _**Good**_

_**D's**_

Dagger-Tandy Bowen (marvel) _**Good**_

Daphne Blake (SD) _**Good**_

Daphne Greengrass (harry potter) _**Good**_

Darcy Lewis (marvel) _**Good**_

Dark Angel (dc) _**Bad**_

Dark Angel-Shevaun Haldane (marvel) _**Good**_

Darkflame Shyvana (lol) _**Bad**_

Dark Phoenix Force (marvel) _**Bad**_

Darkrider Sejuani (lol) _**Bad**_

Dark Star Orianna (lol) _**Bad**_

Dark Valkyrie Diana (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Dark Waters Diana (lol) _**Bad**_

Dawn (pm) _**Good**_

Dawn Bringer Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Dazzler-Alison Blaire (marvel) _**Good**_

Deathbird-Cal'syee Neramani-Summers (marvel) _**Bad**_

Death Blossom Elise (lol) _**Bad**_

Death Sworn Katarina (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Debonair Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Decapre (SF) _**Bad**_

Deep Sea Nami (lol) _**Good**_

Defender Leona (lol) _**Good**_

Delia Ketchum (pm) _**Good**_

Demelza Robins (harry potter) _**Good**_

Demon Vi (lol) _**Bad**_

Desperada Cassiopeia (lol) _**Bad**_

Diana (lol) _**Good**_

Divine Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Divine Sword Irelia (lol) _**Good**_

DJ Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Domino-Neena Thurman (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Donner-Gerri Brauer (marvel) _**Good**_

Dr. Abby (pm) _**Good**_

Dragonblade Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Dragoness-Tamara Kurtz (marvel) _**Bad**_

Dragon Slayer Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Dragon Sorceress Zyra (lol) _**Bad**_

Dragon Trainer Lulu (lol) _**Good**_

Dragon Trainer Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Dr. Anna (pm) _**Good**_

Dream Girl-Nura Nal (dc) _**Good**_

Dryad Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Dust (marvel) _**Good**_

-Hana Song (overwatch) _**Good**_

Dynasty Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

_**E's**_

Earnest Elf Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Echo-Maya Lopez (marvel) _**Good**_

Eclipse Leona (lol) _**Good**_

Elaine Belloc (dc) _**Good**_

Elasti-girl-Rita Farr Dayton (dc) _**Good**_

Elderwood LeBlanc (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Elektra-Elektra Natchios (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Elementalist Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Elesa (pm) _**Good**_

Elise (lol) _**Bad**_

Elle (crush crush) _**Good**_

Ellie (LoU) _**Good**_

Ellisiv (marvel) _**Good**_

Elsa Bloodstone (marvel) _**Good**_

Enchantress-Amora (marvel) _**Bad**_

Enchantress-June Moone (dc) _**Bad**_

Esme Cuckoo (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Eternum Cassiopeia (lol) _**Bad**_

Eva (crush crush) _**Good**_

Evelynn (lol) _**Bad**_

Exiled Morgana (lol) _**Bad**_

Ex Nihila (marvel) _**Good**_

_**F's**_

Fantina (pm) _**Good**_

Fara (dc) _**Good**_

Feena Sik (dc) _**Bad**_

Felicity Smoak (dc) _**Good**_

Female Doombot (marvel) _**Bad**_

Festival Anivia (lol) _**Good**_

Fiora (lol) _**Good**_

Fire-Beatriz da Costa (dc) _**Good**_

Firecracker Jinx (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Firecracker Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Firecracker Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Firefighter Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Firestar-Angelica Jones (marvel) _**Good**_

Flannery (pm) _**Good**_

Fleur Delacour (harry potter) _**Good**_

Forecast Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Foxfire Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

Foxy (fnaf) _**Good**_

Francesca (pm) _**Good**_

FrankenTibbers Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Freddy (fnaf) _**Good**_

Freljord Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Freljord Taliyah (lol) _**Good**_

French Maid Nidalee (lol) _**Good**_

Frenzy-Joanna Cargill (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Frigg Wodendottir (marvel) _**Good**_

Frost (mk) _**Bad/Good**_

Frostblade Irelia (lol) _**Goos**_

Frostfire Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Frost Queen Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Funtime Chica (fnaf) _**Good**_

Funtime Foxy (fnaf) _**Good**_

_**G's**_

Gabrielle Delacour (harry potter) _**Good**_

Galacta-Gali (marvel) _**Good**_

Gamora (marvel) _**Good**_

Gardenia (pm) _**Good**_

Gena (pm) _**Good**_

Ghost Bride Morgana (lol) _**Bad**_

Giganta-Doris Zuel (dc) _**Bad**_

Ginny Weasley (harry potter) _**Good**_

Goblin Queen-Madelyne Pryor (marvel) _**Bad**_

Golden Freddy (fnaf) _**Good**_

Goth Annie (lol) _**Bad**_

Gothic Orianna (lol) _**Bad**_

Grace (pm) _**Good**_

Grace (pm) _**Good**_

Grace (MV) _**Good**_

Grail (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Guerilla Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Gun Goddess Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Guqin Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Gwenom-Gwen Stacy (marvel) _**Good**_

Gwenpool-Gwen Stacy (marvel) _**Good**_

Gwen Stacy (marvel) _**Good**_

_**H's**_

Haley (pm) _**Good**_

Hannah Abbott (harry potter) _**Good**_

Harley Quinn-Harleen Quinzel (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Haunted Zyra (lol) _**Bad**_

Hawkeye-Kate Bishop (marvel) _**Good**_

Hawkgirl-Shiera Hall (dc) _**Good**_

Hawkwoman-Shayera Hol (dc) _**Good**_

Headhunter Akali (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Headhunter Caitlyn (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Headhunter Nidalee (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Headmistress Fiora (lol) _**Good**_

Heartbreaker Vi (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Heartpiercer Fiora (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Heartseeker Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Heartseeker Orianna (lol) _**Good**_

Heartseeker Quinn (lol) _**Good**_

Heartseeker Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Hepzibah (marvel) _**Good**_

Hermione Granger (harry potter) _**Good**_

Hextech Anivia (lol) _**Good**_

Hextech Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Hextech Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Hextech Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

High Command (lol) _**Good**_

Hildegard von Krone (SC) _**Good**_

Hippolyte (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

H.I.V.E Queen (dc) _**Bad**_

Hope Summers (marvel) _**Good**_

Huntress-Helena Bertinelli (dc) _**Good**_

Huntress Sivir (lol) _**Bad**_

Husk-Paige Elisabeth Guthrie (marvel) _**Good**_

_**I's**_

Ibuki (SF) _**Good**_

Ice-Tora Olafsdotter (dc) _**Good**_

Ice Drake Shyvana (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Icemaiden-Sigrid Nansen (dc) _**Good**_

Illaoi (lol) _**Good**_

Incursean-Princess Attea (B1) _**Bad**_

Infernal Akali (lol) _**Bad**_

Infernal Diana (lol) _**Bad**_

Infiltrator Irelia (lol) _**Good**_

Infinity (marvel) _**Good**_

Inque (dc) _**Bad**_

Invisible Woman-Susan Storm (marvel) _**Good**_

Imperial Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Irelia (lol) _**Good**_

Iris (pm) _**Good**_

Iro (crush crush) _**Good**_

Iron Inquisitor Kayle (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Ironscale Shyvana (lol) _**Good**_

Iron Solari Leona (lol) _**Good**_

IronWoman-Tori Stark (marvel) _**Good**_

Ivy Valentine (SC) _**Bad**_

_**J's**_

Jacqui Briggs (mk) _**Good**_

Jade (mk) _**Good/Bad**_

Jade-Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (dc) _**Good**_

Jade Fang Cassiopeia (lol) _**Bad**_

Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Jasmine (pm) _**Good**_

Jean Dewolff(police chief) (marvel) _**Good**_

Jemma Simmons (marvel) _**Good**_

Jesse Chambers (dc) _**Good**_

Jessica Jones (marvel) _**Good**_

Jessie (huniepop) _**Good**_

Jessie (pm) _**Bad**_

Jinx (dc) _**Bad**_

Jinx (lol) _**Bad**_

Jocasta (marvel) _**Good**_

Jubilee-Jubilation Lee (marvel) _**Good**_

Judgment Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Jupiter (pm) _**Good**_

Juri-Han Ju-ri (SF) _**Bad**_

Justicar Syndra (lol) _**Good**_

_**K's**_

Kai'Sa (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Kalista (lol) _**Good**_

Karen (pm) _**Good**_

Karin Kanzuki (SF) _**Good**_

Karma (crush crush) _**Good**_

Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Karu-Sil (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Katarina (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Katie (pm) _**Good**_

Katie Bell (harry potter) _**Good**_

Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Kayleigh (pm) _**Good**_

K/DA Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

K/DA Akali (lol) _**Good**_

K/DA Evelynn (lol) _**Good**_

K/DA Kai'sa (lol) _**Good**_

Khameleon (mk) _**Good**_

Killer Frost-Caitlin Snow (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Kimura (marvel) _**Bad**_

Kineceleran-Helen (B1) _**Good**_

Kindred-Lamb (lol) _**Good**_

Kira (mk) _**Bad/Good**_

Kiriazis (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Kirika Yashida (marvel) _**Good**_

Kitana (mk) _**Good/Bad**_

Kitty Cat Katarina (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Knockout-Kay Fury (marvel) _**Bad**_

Koi Nami (lol) _**Good**_

Ko-Rel (marvel) _**Good**_

Korrina (pm) _**Good**_

Kraaho-Ester (B1) _**Good**_

Kraven the Hunter-Ana Kravinoff (marvel) _**Bad**_

Kyanna (huniepop) _**Good**_

Kylee (MV) _**Bad**_

Kylie (pm) _**Good**_

Kyu (huniepop) _**Good**_

_**L's**_

Lady Blackhawk-Natalie Reed (dc) _**Good**_

Lady Bullseye-Maki Matsumoto (marvel) _**Bad**_

Lady Death (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Lady Deathstrike-Yuriko Oyama (marvel) _**Bad**_

Lady Deadpool-Wanda Wilson (marvel) _**Good**_

Lady Loki (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Lady Octopus-Carolyn Trainer (marvel) _**Bad**_

Lady Shiva-Sandra Wu-San (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Lady Thor (marvel) _**Good**_

Lady Waziria (marvel) _**Good**_

Lasher-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Laira (dc) _**Good/Bad**_

Lascivious-Davida DeVito (marvel) _**Bad**_

Lavender Brown (harry potter) _**Good**_

Leaf/Green (pm) _**Good**_

Leblanc (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Lena (pm) _**Good**_

Lena Luthor (dc) _**Good**_

Leona (lol) _**Good**_

Leopard Nidalee (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Lifeguard-Heather Cameron (marvel) _**Good**_

Lila (pm) _**Good**_

Lillie (pm) _**Good**_

Li Mei (mk) _**Good**_

Lissandra (lol) _**Bad**_

Livewire-Leslie Willis (marvel) _**Bad**_

Liza (pm) _**Good**_

Liz Allen (marvel) _**Good**_

Loa-Alani Ryan (marvel) _**Good**_

Loboan-O/C (B1) _**Good**_

Lois Lane (dc) _**Good**_

Lola (huniepop) _**Good**_

Lorelei (pm) _**Good**_

Lourdes Chantel (marvel) _**Bad**_

Lourdes Lucero (dc) _**Bad**_

Luka (pm) _**Good**_

Lulu (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Luna (crush crush) _**Good**_

Luna Lovegood (harry potter) _**Good**_

Lunar Empress Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Lunar Goddess Diana (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Lunar Wraith Caitlyn (lol) _**Bad**_

Lunar Wraith Morgana (lol) _**Bad**_

Lupa (marvel) _**Bad**_

Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Lynx-Ling (dc) _**Bad**_

Lyra (pm) _**Good**_

Lyssa Drak (dc) _**Bad**_

_**M's**_

M-Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix (marvel) _**Good**_

Madame Webb-Julia Carpenter (marvel) _**Good**_

Mafia Jinx (lol) _**Bad**_

Mafia Miss Fortune (lol) _**Bad**_

Magik-Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin (marvel) _**Good**_

Magma-Amara Aquilla (marvel) _**Good**_

Magneta (marvel) _**Bad**_

Maki Genryusai (SF) _**Good**_

Mangle (fnaf) _**Good**_

Mania-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Marble (pm) _**Good**_

Margaret "Peggy" Carter (marvel) _**Good**_

Mariah (pm) _**Good**_

Maria Hill (marvel) _**Good**_

Marionette-the Puppet (fnaf) _**Bad**_

Marley (pm) _**Good**_

Marauder Ashe (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Mary Jane (marvel) _**Good**_

Mary Marvel-Mary Batson (dc) _**Good**_

Masquerade Evelynn (lol) _**Bad**_

Mastermind-Martinique Jason (marvel) _**Bad**_

Maxima(new) (dc) _**Good**_

Maxima(prime) (dc) _**Good**_

Maxine Gibson (dc) _**Good**_

May (pm) _**Good**_

McKenna (MV) _**Good**_

Medusa (marvel) _**Good**_

Melinda May (marvel) _**Good**_

Menalippe (dc) _**Good**_

Mera (dc) _**Good**_

Mercedes Knight-Misty Knight (marvel) _**Good**_

Mercenary Katarina (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Mercury-Cessily Kincaid (marvel) _**Good**_

Mercy-Angela Ziegler (overwatch) _**Good**_

Midnight Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

Miette (pm) _**Good**_

Mileena (mk) _**Bad**_

Mindee Cuckoo (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Minerva McGonagall (harry potter) _**Good**_

Mio (crush crush) _**Good**_

Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Miss Martian-M'gann M'orzz (dc) _**Good**_

MistleToe LeBlanc (lol) _**Good**_

Misty (pm) _**Good**_

Miyamoto (pm) _**Bad**_

Mockingbird-Barbara Morse (marvel) _**Good**_

Molly Weasley (harry potter) _**Good**_

Momo (huniepop) _**Good**_

Mongal (dc) _**Bad**_

Monika (DDLC) _**Good**_

Moonstone-Karla Sofen (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Morgana (lol) _**Good**_

Morgan Le Fay (dc) _**Bad**_

Morgan Le Fay (marvel) _**Bad**_

Ms America-America Chavez (marvel) _**Good**_

Ms Marvel-Kamala Khan (marvel) _**Good**_

Muse Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Mystique-Raven Darkholme (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Mythic Cassiopeia (lol) _**Bad/ood**_

_**N's**_

Nami (lol) _**Good**_

Narcissa Malfoy (harry potter) _**Good/Bad**_

Namora-Aquaria Nautica Neptunia (marvel) _**Good**_

Natsuki (DDLC) _**Good**_

Nebula (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Necrofriggian-O/C (B1) _**Good**_

Neeko (lol) _**Good**_

Neon Strike Vi (lol) _**Good**_

Nichelle (MV) _**Bad/Good**_

Nidalee (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Nightblade Irelia (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Nightraven Fiora (lol) _**Bad**_

Nikki (huniepop) _**Good**_

Nina (crush crush) _**Good**_

Nitara (mk) _**Bad**_

Noxus Hunter Anivia (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Noxus Poppy (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Nurse Akali (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Nurse Joy (pm) _**Good**_

Nymphadora Tonks (harry potter) _**Good**_

_**O's**_

Odyssey Jinx (lol) _**Good**_

Odyssey Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Officer Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Officer Jenny (pm) _**Good**_

Officer Vi (lol) _**Good**_

Omega Squad Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Order of the Banana Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Order of the Lotus Irelia (lol) _**Good**_

Order of the Lotus Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Orianna (lol) _**Good**_

_**P's**_

Padma Patil (harry potter) _**Good**_

Pamu (crush crush) _**Good**_

Panda Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Paris Seville (marvel) _**Bad**_

Parvati Patil (harry potter) _**Good**_

Pansy Parkinson (harry potter) _**Bad**_

Pantha-Rosabelle Mendez (dc) _**Good**_

Patty Spivot (dc) _**Good**_

Penelope Clearwater (harry potter) _**Good**_

Pentakill Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Pentakill Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Penumbra-Mio (dc) _**Good**_

Persuasion-Kara Killgrave (marvel) _**Good**_

Petrosapien-O/C (B1) _**Good**_

Phage-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Phantom Girl-Tinya Wazzo (dc) _**Good**_

Pharah-Fareeha Amari (overwatch) _**Good**_

Pharaoh Nidalee (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Phoebe Cuckoo (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Phoenix-Jean Grey (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Phoenix Force (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Phoenix Quinn (lol) _**Good**_

Pike Queen Lucy (pm) _**Bad/Good**_

Pizza Delivery Sivir (lol) _**Good**_

Platinum (dc) _**Good**_

Poison Ivy-Pamela Isley (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Polaris-Lorna Sally Dane (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Pomona Sprout (harry potter) _**Good**_

Pool Party Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Pool Party Fiora (lol) _**Good**_

Pool Party Leona (lol) _**Good**_

Pool Party Lulu (lol) _**Good**_

Pool Party Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Pool Party Zoe (lol) _**Good**_

Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

Popstar Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

Poro Rider Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Power Girl-Kara Zor-L (dc) _**Good**_

Power Princess-Zarda (marvel) _**Good**_

Prehistoric Anivia (lol) _**Good**_

Premier (pm) _**Good**_

Prestigious LeBlanc (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Professor Aurea Juniper (pm) _**Good**_

Program Camille (lol) _**Good**_

Program LeBlanc (lol) _**Good**_

Program Lissandra (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Program Nami (lol) _**Good**_

Program Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

PROJECT: Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

PROJECT: Fiora (lol) _**Good**_

PROJECT: Katarina (lol) _**Good**_

PROJECT: Leona (lol) _**Good**_

PROJECT: Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

PROJECT: Vi (lol) _**Good**_

Prom Queen Annie (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Psylocke-Elizabeth Braddock (marvel) _**Good**_

Pulsefire Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Pulsefire Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Pyronite-O/C (B1) _**Good**_

_**Q's**_

Quake-Daisy Johnson (marvel) _**Good**_

Queen Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Queen Hippolyta (dc) _**Good**_

Queen Islanzadi (IhC) _**Good**_

Queen Nasuada (IhC) _**Good**_

Queen of Diamonds Syndra (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Quill (crush crush) _**Good**_

Quinn (lol) _**Good**_

_**R's**_

Rachel Grey-Rachel Summers (marvel) _**Good**_

Rainbow Mika-Mika Nanakawa (SF) _**Good**_

Rainmaker-Sarah Rainmaker (dc) _**Good**_

Ravager-Rose Wilson (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Raven (dc) _**Good**_

Ravenborn LeBlanc (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Reaper Soraka (lol) _**Bad**_

Red Card Katarina (lol) _**Good**_

Redeemed Riven (lol) _**Good**_

Red Riding Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Red She-Hulk-Elizabeth Ross (marvel) _**Good**_

Red Sonja-Sonjita (marvel) _**Good**_

Remus (marvel) _**Good**_

Repulse (marvel) _**Bad**_

Resistance Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Revonnahgander-Shar (B1) _**Good**_

Riot-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Riot Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Risque-Gloria Dolores Munoz (marvel) _**Good**_

Riven (lol) _**Good**_

River Spirit Nami (lol) _**Good**_

Road Warrior Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Rocket-Raquel Ervin (dc) _**Good**_

Rocket Girl Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

Rockstar Bonnie (fnaf) _**Good**_

Rockstar Chica (fnaf) _**Good**_

Rockstar Foxy (fnaf) _**Good**_

Rockstar Freddy (fnaf) _**Good**_

Rogue-Anna Marie (marvel) _**Good**_

Roma (marvel) _**Good**_

Romilda Vane (harry potter) _**Good**_

Roxanne (pm) _**Good**_

Royal Guard Fiora (lol) _**Good**_

_**S's**_

Sabretusk Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Sacred Sword Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Safari Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Safecracker Evelynn (lol) _**Bad**_

Sage (marvel) _**Good**_

Sakura Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Sakura Kasugano (SF) _**Good**_

Sandstorm Katarina (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Sareena (mk) _**Good**_

Sashimi Akali (lol) _**Good**_

Satana Hellstrom (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Sayori (DDLC) _**Good**_

Saysoran (dc) _**Good**_

Scarlet Hammer Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

Scarlet Witch-Wanda Maximoff (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Scorn-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Scorpia-Elaine Coll (marvel) _**Bad**_

Scream-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Secret Agent Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Sejuani Dawnchaser (lol) _**Good**_

Sercy (dc) _**Good**_

Serena (pm) _**Good**_

ShadowCat-Kitty Pryde (marvel) _**Good**_

Shadow Evelynn (lol) _**Bad**_

Shadowfire Kindred-Lamb (lol) _**Good**_

Shanna O'Hara (marvel) _**Good**_

Sharon Carter (marvel) _**Good**_

Sharon Vey (MV) _**Good**_

Shauna (pm) _**Good**_

Sheeva (mk) _**Bad**_

She-Hulk-Jennifer Walters (marvel) _**Good**_

Shelly (pm) _**Good**_

Sheriff Caitlyn (lol) _**Good**_

Sherwood Forest Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Shiklah (marvel) _**Bad**_

Shyvana (lol) _**Good**_

Sif (marvel) _**Good**_

Silent Night Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Silk-Cindy Moon (marvel) _**Good**_

Silk Spectre-Laurel Jane Juspeczyk (dc) _**Good**_

Silver Banshee-Siobhan McDougal (dc) _**Bad**_

Silverclaw-Maria De Guadalupe Santiago (marvel) _**Good**_

Silverfang Akali (lol) _**Bad**_

Silver Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Silver Sable-Silver Sablinova (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Silver St. Cloud (dc) _**Good**_

Sindel (mk) _**Bad**_

Sinful Succulence Morgana (lol) _**Good**_

Siren Cassiopeia (lol) _**Bad**_

Siryn-Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy (marvel) _**Good**_

Sivir (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Skarlet (mk) _**Bad**_

Skyla (pm) _**Good**_

Slay Belle Katarina (lol) _**Good**_

Slayer Jinx (lol) _**Bad/Good**_

Sludgepuppy-Lucy (B1) _**Good**_

Snow Bunny Nidalee (lol) _**Good**_

Snow Day Syndra (lol) _**Good**_

Snow Fawn Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

Snowstorm Sivir (lol) _**Good**_

Snow Queen (marvel) _**Good**_

Soaring Sword Fiora (lol) _**Good**_

Solidad (pm) _**Good**_

Sombra-Olivia Colomar (overwatch) _**Good/Bad**_

Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Sonya Blade (mk) _**Good**_

Songbird-Melissa Gold (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Sophia Sanduval (marvel) _**Good**_

Sophie Cuckoo (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Sophitia Alexandra (SC) _**Good**_

Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Soranik Natu (dc) _**Good/Bad**_

Sorceress Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Sotoraggian-Eighteight (B1) _**Bad**_

Soulstealer Vayne (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Spectacular Sivir (lol) _**Good**_

Speedy-Thea Queen (dc) _**Good**_

Spellthief Lux (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Spider Girl-Anya Corazon (marvel) _**Good**_

Spider Gwen-Gwen Stacy (marvel) _**Good**_

Spider-Woman-Jessica Drew (marvel) _**Good**_

Spider-Woman-Mattie Franklin (marvel) _**Good**_

Spinneret-Mary Jane (marvel) _**Good**_

Spiral-Rita Wayword (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Spring (pm) _**Good**_

Spring Bonnie (fnaf) _**Good**_

Squirrel Girl-Doreen Green (marvel) _**Good**_

Stacy X-Ripcord-Miranda Leevald (marvel) _**Good**_

Starfire-Princess Koriand'r (dc) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Ahri (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Jinx (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Lulu (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Poppy (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Star Guardian Syndra (lol) _**Good**_

Star Sapphire-Carol Ferris (dc) _**Good/Bad**_

Steel Legion Lux (lol) _**Good**_

Stinger Akali (lol) _**Bad**_

Stinger-Blodwen Reese (marvel) _**Good**_

Storm-Ororo Munroe (marvel) _**Good**_

Stunner-Angelina Brancale (marvel) _**Bad**_

Sun Goddess Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Super Galaxy Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Super Galaxy Elise (lol) _**Good**_

Super Galaxy Kindred-Lamb (lol) _**Good**_

Super Galaxy Nidalee (lol) _**Good**_

Super Galaxy Shyvana (lol) _**Good**_

Supergirl-Kara Zor'El (dc) _**Good**_

Susan Bones (harry potter) _**Good**_

Sutra (crush crush) _**Good**_

Sweetheart Annie (lol) _**Good**_

Sweetheart Sona (lol) _**Good**_

Sweetheart Xayah (lol) _**Good**_

Sybill Trelawney (harry potter) _**Good**_

Symmetra-Satya Vaswani (overwatch) _**Good**_

Syndra (lol) _**Bad**_

_**T's**_

Tala (dc) _**Bad**_

Talia al Ghul (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Talim (SC) _**Good**_

Taki (SC) _**Good**_

Tanalth (marvel) _**Bad**_

Tango Evelynn (lol) _**Good**_

Tanya (mk) _**Bad**_

Tara (MV) _**Bad**_

Tarantula-Catalina Marie Flores (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Tempest Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Tempus-Eva Bell (marvel) _**Good**_

Terra-Tara Markov (dc) _**Bad/Good**_

Tessa (MV) _**Good**_

Tetramand-Princess Looma (B1) _**Good/Bad**_

Thanos(721) (marvel) _**Bad**_

Thorn-Rhosyn Forrest (dc) _**Good**_

Thornn-Lucia Callasantos (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Thundra (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Tiffany (huniepop) _**Good**_

Tigra-Greer Nelson (marvel) _**Good**_

Tira (SC) _**Good/Bad**_

Titania-Mary MacPherran (marvel) _**Bad**_

Tithe-Sandra Morgan (marvel) _**Bad**_

Tomorrow Woman (dc) _**Good**_

Toxin-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Toy Bonnie (fnaf) _**Good**_

Toy Chica (fnaf) _**Good**_

Toy Freddy (fnaf) _**Good**_

Tracer-Lena Oxton (overwatch) _**Good**_

Tracey (pm) _**Good**_

Traditional Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Traditional Sejuani (lol) _**Good**_

Transcended Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Tristana (lol) _**Good**_

_**U's**_

Urf the Nami-tee (lol) _**Good**_

Ursula (pm) _**Good**_

_**V's**_

Valkyrie-Brunhilde (marvel) _**Good**_

Valkyrie Leona (lol) _**Good**_

Vanessa Fisk (marvel) _**Good**_

Vanora (marvel) _**Bad**_

Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Velma Dinkley (SD) _**Good**_

Venom-O/C (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

Venus (huniepop) _**Good**_

Venus (marvel) _**Good**_

Vi (lol) _**Good**_

Victoria Hand (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Victoria Vale (dc) _**Good**_

Victorious Elise (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Victorious Janna (lol) _**Good**_

Victorious Morgana (lol) _**Good**_

Victorious Orianna (lol) _**Good**_

Victorious Sivir (lol) _**Good**_

Vindicator Vayne (lol) _**Good**_

Viola (pm) _**Good**_

Viridian Kayle (lol) _**Good**_

Viv Vision-Vivian (marvel) _**Good**_

Vixen-Mari McCabe (dc) _**Good**_

Volcana-Marsha Rosenberg (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

_**W's**_

Wasp-Janet Van Dyne (marvel) _**Good**_

Warbird-Ava'Dara Naganandini (marvel) _**Good/Bad**_

Warden Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Warden Sivir (lol) _**Good**_

Warring Kingdoms Katarina (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Warring Kingdoms Nidalee (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Warring Kingdoms Vi (lol) _**Good/Bad**_

Warrior Princess Sivir (lol) _**Good**_

Waterloo Miss Fortune (lol) _**Good**_

White Phoenix Force (marvel) _**Good**_

White Queen-Emma Frost (marvel) _**Bad/Good**_

White Rabbit-Jaina Hudson (dc) _**Good/Bad**_

White Tiger-Ava Ayala (marvel) _**Good**_

Whitney (pm) _**Good**_

Wicked LeBlanc (lol) _**Bad**_

Wicked Lulu (lol) _**Bad**_

Widowmaker-Amelie Lacroix (overwatch) _**Bad**_

Wildfire Zyra (lol) _**Bad**_

Winter Wonder Karma (lol) _**Good**_

Winter Wonder Lulu (lol) _**Good**_

Winter Wonder Neeko (lol) _**Good**_

Winter Wonder Orianna (lol) _**Good**_

Winter Wonder Soraka (lol) _**Good**_

Woad Ashe (lol) _**Good**_

Woad Scout Quinn (lol) _**Good**_

Wonder Girl-Cassandra Sandsmark (dc) _**Good**_

Wonder Girl-Donna Troy (dc) _**Good**_

Wonder Woman-Princess Diana (dc) _**Good**_

_**X's**_

Xayah (lol) _**Good**_

Xenomorph-O/C (avp) _**Bad**_

X-23-Laura Kinney (marvel) _**Good**_

_**Y's**_

Yautja-O/C (avp) _**Good**_

Yuri (DDLC) _**Good**_

Yuri Watanabe(police chief) (marvel) _**Good**_

_**Z's**_

Zatanna-Zatanna Zatara (dc) _**Good**_

Zoe (lol) _**Good**_

Zyra (lol) _**Bad/Good**_


End file.
